hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mandelbulb Requiem
'''The Mandelbulb Requiem '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Mandelbulb" feat. Level 1 The target is Michel Charest, the CICADA bodyguard who is protecting Sheikh Salman Al-Ghazali. He is located in Al-Ghazali's room, on the second floor. The difficult part about this assassination is that 47 needs to wear a palace staff disguise, and palace staff is not allowed on the second and third floor. One approach to this contract would be to get to the second floor using a water pipe and then exit through a window, going around the palace until Al-Ghazali's bedroom is reached. Another approach includes going through the AV Center on the second floor, avoiding patrols and other staff and getting to Al-Ghazali's room. In any case, it would be useful to either wait until Al-Ghazali leaves for the IAGO auction or to subdue him, as he might discover Charest's body. Level 2 Same target as the previous level, with the added challenge of hacking the laptop in the museum office. Said office is in the opposite wing of Al-Ghazali's bedroom. It is the room Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis will be escorted to in case of activating the emergency protocol. The laptop is not in sight of anybody, so it can be easily hacked. Level 3 The new target is Lance Artois, a member of the tech crew. He is located in the AV Room, he is the one who stands near the fireworks remote. Next to him there is a security guard who comes and goes to the nearby bathroom to smoke, making it a perfect opportunity to subdue him there and then go kill Artois. Level 4 This complication adds some cameras both indoors and outdoors. However, they don't interfere much with the level, which can be completed in the same way as level 4. It is recommended to exit the mission through the catacombs as this poses the least exposure to cameras. In case the player wants to destroy the evidence or turn off all the cameras, the surveillance equipment is in the basement, close to the cafeteria, in a room with three security guards, plus another one coming and going. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, and the remaining two are sitting facing the other way. There is plenty of time to sneak in, destroy the evidence, and leave. Level 5 The complication does a magnificent job at difficulting the whole contract. The palace has a lot of tripwire bombs that will explode as soon as 47 crosses the lasers (while everybody else seems to have no problem crossing them). The good news is that there is a disarm device which, when equipped, will allow 47 to cross the lasers too. It is easy, however, to forget to equip it after doing some actions, and also it won't be possible to equip it in certain situations, like when 47 is dragging a body. The disarm device is located inside a safe in the very same room as the laptop that needs to be hacked. Another disarm device is in a safe in the security room in the basement. The key needed to open safes is located in the basement, in the floor of one of the cellars, although their lock can be picked or they can be opened using a crowbar. It almost necessary to get the disarm device, unlike in The Hexagon Protocol, The Granville Curiosity and The Osterman Mosaic, where the tripwires are easily circumventable. The room that leads to the locker room with the Palace Staff disguise is tripwired, the room where the laptop is is also tripwired, and many others. Starting in the attic gives the player an advantage, being able to gain access to three critical assets: the laptop that needs to be hacked, the disarm device and a security guard outfit from the guard who is leaning on the railing. General tips *It is recommended to get Al-Ghazali's disguise or at least Charest's after killing the latter, as it gives access to everywhere in the palace, including the room where the laptop is. *Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. *In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. *No conditions forbid knocking down the targets or even extra NPCs. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™